


I Was Just Wondering If We Could Cuddle

by blurryxvessel



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Sleepiness, Sleeping Together, Sleeptalking, Sleepy Cuddles, Tour Bus, Touring, joshler - Freeform, on tour, qp joshler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6317251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryxvessel/pseuds/blurryxvessel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler sleeptalks and cute Joshler cuddles</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was Just Wondering If We Could Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> I know this sucks i just wanted to get something up  
> chapter 3 of my less sucky fic is coming soon

"Hmmm. Josh stop! That tickles!" Tyler said rolling around in his bunk.   
  


Hearing this, Josh giggled and jumped down from his bunk to see what Tyler was up to. He carefully slid open the curtain of Tyler's bunk only to find him asleep. Tyler lay motionless on his back. His right hand crossed over his chest while his left hand lay at his side, breathing even. He looked quite peaceful despite what had just occurred moments earlier. Josh reached into the bunk and carefully pulled the blankets up over Tyler's bare chest. Josh knew that Tyler got cold easily. The bus wasn't necessarily warm so he didn't want Tyler to get cold in the middle of the night. He carefully closed the curtains as to not wake Tyler and climbed back up to his own bunk, settling back into sleep. 

 

Tyler woke up feeling really warm and cozy. He realized he was wrapped up in his blankets which made him not want to get up. He really had to go to the bathroom so he rolled out of his bunk. Before he headed towards the bathroom he looked out into the main area of the bus to see if Josh was there. He wasn't. He grabbed his phone to see what time it was. Only 7:04.  _ Josh is probably still asleep  _ he thought. Coming back from the bathroom he decided to climb up to Josh’s bunk to see if he was in there. Sure enough Josh was there. Asleep, lying on his stomach, face squished into the pillow.  _ How can anyone sleep like that? _ Tyler thought. 

 

“Josh” Tyler whispered. Lightly poking him.

 

“Joooosssssh.” He whispered again.

 

“Wha- Tyler what are you doing?” Josh said half asleep, turning his face toward Tyler.

 

“I just wanted to know if maybe we could cuddle” Tyler confessed. 

 

“You know you don’t have to ask, Tyler.” Josh said.

 

“So can i come in then?” Tyler asked.

 

What’re you waiting for!?” Josh exclaimed. 

 

Tyler climbed up into Josh’s bunk and got under the covers. He snuggled up close to him to make room for the both of them to fit. 

 

“This is nice.” Tyler said smiling over at Josh.

 

“Yeah, it really is.” Josh said.

 

Tyler reached over to close the curtain and then nestled back into Josh. He felt Josh relax into the bunk which only made him more relaxed and sleepy. Josh began running his fingers through Tyler’s hair and humming one of his favorite songs. This sent Tyler into complete relaxation. He was asleep within minutes.

 

“Good.” Josh said, looking over at sleeping Tyler. 

 

“Sweet dreams.” Josh said softly. 

  
Josh closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep thinking about his best friend who lay by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this cute? I don't know. Leave some feedback please.  
> Tell me this sucks if it does so i can write better stuff in the future.


End file.
